glitter in the air
by golden snitch 007
Summary: when harry sees cedric die can Draco understand him more than his own friends? What happens when they become of age and are forced to bond? Will it be with people they like or will enemies unite? First fan fic slash Draco/harry m/preg
1. prologue

New fan fiction

Glitter in the air (-inspired from pinks song glitter in the air)

Summary-when harry sees cedric die can Draco understand him more than his own friends? What happens when they become of age and are forced to bond? Will it be with people they like or will enemies unite? First fan fic slash Draco/harry m/preg

Prologue

Harry sat in his dorm thinking.

Just thinking.

Cedric's dead. Voldemorts back. That's a lot to happen in one night. People had come up to him and said they understood how he felt but they didn't. They didn't just watch someone die yet again at the hands of his parent's killer. Then to know he can't be destroyed by touching you? Yeah, cause everyone has that happen to them. He finally snapped when Dumbledore came up to see him. Harry was blaming himself for telling cedric to take the cup with him and just as harry suspected, the old headmaster knew this. After insisting it wasn't harry fault he finally snapped. Looking back now he can't even really remember whet he said but he regretted it so surly what he said couldn't be good, right?

Meanwhile a certain blond slytherin really _did _understand how the brunet was feeling. Having seen what Harry had experienced couldn't be a good thing but it had Draco shaken up. He was only just beginning to realise just what Harry has had to do and why he does it. Little did he know that the worst was just beginning and that the choices he was to make from here on out were no longer his own.


	2. Chapter 1

New fan fiction

Glitter in the air (-inspired from pinks song glitter in the air)

Summary-when harry sees cedric die can Draco understand him more than his own friends? What happens when they become of age and are forced to bond? Will it be with people they like or will enemies unite? First fanfic slash Draco/harry m/preg

AN: heyy... sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up. I had the chapter and sent it of to my beta Charlotte and then my computer deleted everything from it so I had to rewrite it and that took ages as I got really ill and was throwing up and couldn't get out of bed. I also had chapters two and three ready to be sent off but again, stupid computer broke. Thanks to for the card and all the messages, they made feel so much better and made me want to write this chapter. This I dedicate to you and glitterball.

Chapter one

Bonds...what bonds??!!

Harry was once again back at the Dursley's for the summer holidays and he was only one week in but he still wished he was at the Burrow with the Weasley's. His 'adoptive' family always invited him to stay with them for the holidays when he could get away, this was because they had found out what he had to content with when, just before second year, Ron and the twins had rescued him.

Harry could still call that one of the best holidays he had ever had well apart from the year he went to the Quidditch world cup of course; nothing could ever top that.

He sat up suddenly in his bed as he once again tried to shake the thoughts of Voldemort and his Death Eaters away. He was having enough nightmares with out thinking of them during the day as well.

What Harry didn't know was that Draco was thinking exactly the same thing, unwillingly of course. Why would he, Draco Malfoy, want to thing about Mudbloods and the Weasels? He wouldn't. So that meant one thing. He was sharing thoughts with Potter. Draco hated to think what would happen if his Father found out. He hadn't even told his father that he was gay yet. His father would never understand. He never did. But of course, in true Malfoy style, he went to his mother's library and researched exactly what this sudden connection with Potter meant.

Her library was in a silver and green theme, boasting the fact that the whole family had been in Slytherin for hundreds of generations. It had floor to ceiling bookcases going around all the walls and a large desk sat in the middle. Draco scanned the bookshelves looking for a book with a title that he thought could help him. He grabbed a book titled all you need to know about your Magical Mind and sat it at the table and began to read.

He stayed in there all day, only coming out for dinner and for the occasional 'human moment'. Even spending the whole day in there didn't give him even the slightest hint as to why he could hear Harry's thoughts. Draco did however learn an awful lot more about Potter than he ever wished to know. He even started to feel pity for the green-eyed boy, maybe a bit of envy for how much attention he got but that was nothing compared to the awe he felt. Potter had all the fame and could worm his way out of any situation but he didn't want anything like that. He just wanted to be normal. Draco almost laughed out loud when he heard Harry say that. Normal? Harry could never be normal.

Harry? Since when did I start calling him Harry?

I guess when you became attracted to him.

But just because Draco didn't want to face facts didn't mean that some one hadn't already learnt the truth. Blaze Zabini had been watching the blond-haired boy all year. Seeing how he would relax when Harry was near or how he would stare at him. He had known the truth for months but yet he kept his mouth shut because he knew how his best friend would react. No, some things were best left unsaid and this was one of them.

Later that week Harry's wish to go to the burrow came true but not in the way he wanted. He had just had his birthday and had received cards from all his friends but he also received a note from the headmaster, Dumbledore. This was odd, as Harry hadn't got a letter from the headmaster since his acceptance letter back when he was eleven. What Harry was most worried about was that the letter asked if Dumbledore could pick Harry up and take him to the Burrow himself. However, when Harry thought it through it wasn't really as strange as he first thought. After all Voldemort was back and had nearly killed him just weeks ago.

Harry's trunk was packed and he was now getting Hedwig sorted out. Dumbledore was due any moment and he was just glad to be getting away from the Dursley's. He could still remember telling them that he was getting collected. Vernon went bright red and Petunia looked as if she had smelt something terrible. They were probably thinking about what the neighbours would think if they saw the old wizard or if they managed to work out the truth about Harry. They treated Harry horribly as it was but the thought of having another one of them in the house was too much for them to think about and they ended up shunning Harry even more than usual.

Luckily for them he was going to be gone by the evening. Just as the thought entered into his mind the doorbell rang. Harry peered out of the curtain and saw the tell-tale sign of long, white hair.

Dumbledore

That's it. He was finally free. He had been dreaming of the Burrow since the letter, but he wasn't going to complain it made a nice change from the normal nightmares he'd been having recently. Harry grabbed Hedwig's cage and dragged his trunk down the stairs where he met Dumbledore standing in the hallway smiling contently.

"H-h-Hello sir. Are we going now?" Harry didn't mean to sound rude but Dumbledore was dressed head to toe in wizarding wear and Harry didn't want the neighbours to start asking questions as Harry knew that would make things worse when he next saw the Dursley's.

"Hello Harry, yes we shall be off now, just let me send your belongings over to the Weasley's first. We will be making a detour as I have some serious matters to discuss with you Harry." At this Harry's palms grew sweaty. This was what he had feared. He didn't want to talk about the night Cedric died; the nightmares had only just stopped.

Dumbledore pulled out his wand and with a flick of it Harry's trunk and Hedwig disappeared. The old wizard then motioned for Harry to leave the house. He called out a goodbye to the Dursleys so that the situation didn't look odd in front of his Headmaster. Then he was out in the blistering, summer heat. He fell in to a brisk step following the white haired man and occasionally he had to run to keep up with the broad steps he was taking. Harry didn't have a clue where they were going until Dumbledore stopped suddenly and he nearly fell into him. Harry looked up and realised they were standing in front of a cafe. Harry walked in, followed by Dumbledore and sat at the table by the large window, overlooking the busy, suburban road outside. The old headmaster was the first one to start the conversation.

"Harry, as you know, in the wizarding world we come of age when we turn sixteen. Some powerful Wizards are lucky even to find their soul mates after this they will bond. But this type of relationship is very rare, so rare in fact that it only happens once a century or so.

"I don't understand sir, why are you telling me this? You can't be suggesting that I have a mate!" Was Harry really that powerful, he knew he was good in DADA, but that was about it. He couldn't possibly be that powerfull; it was absurd. "Are you telling me that I am already bonded? How did this happen, sir?

"Yes Harry, that's exactly what I'm trying to say. I don't know just yet what has happened but it appears that yours and Mr Malfoy's magic may have reached out to each other and bonded. " The old man told him, eyes twinkling. "Have you had any thoughts recently that weren't your own?"

Now that Harry thought about it he had had stray thoughts that weren't his, Draco's specifically, since his birthday.

"That's what I thought." The old man told him, he shifted in his chair slightly before he put the tips of his fingers together and peered at Harry over this half-moon spectacles. "Now Harry I don't want to worry you but I think I know whose thoughts they are. I believe that they may be the thoughts of Draco Malfoy. Ever since he came of age he's had the same things happen to him.

"I know the two of you don't get on, but could you please try to put aside your differences for the next year? I have a few suspicions that I would like you to confirm, also, if two mates find each other and are kept apart...they'll slowly die. I will not allow this to happen, not when I can do something about it. Harry promise me one thing; please don't tell Hermione and Ron, I know you trust them but it's better for now if they don't know. I'm not sure they're ready to find out this information just yet. Harry, please think about what I have said, it is very important. If we can get Draco on our side, and the pair of you bond your magic would be combined, Voldemort wouldn't stand a chance against the two of you. You would be a united force, one so strong that he could never win against you. And the two of you can't fully bond until both of you accept the bond and are happy to spend eternity."

"I-I-I. Um sure?" Harry knew that it came out sounding like a question but he couldn't help it. There was so much new information in his head that he couldn't think straight.

He was bonded to Draco Malfoy. His enemy since they had met in Madam Malkin's robe shop. Draco Malfoy. That was certainly not what he had expected.

It was half past midnight when Harry finally arrived at the burrow and Molly came rushing out to meet him as soon as he was passed the wards. "Ah, Harry dear it's so good to see you. How have you been? Still a little thin but not to worry, I'll fix you some breakfast now that you're here. Ron is with Hermione in his room go on up and I'll call you when the food's ready, go on now, go!" Harry didn't even have time to say 'hello' before she was pushing him up the stairs.

As Harry climbed the stairs he could hear their voices grow louder and by the sounds of it Fred, George and Ginny were there as well and his suspicions were found to be true when he opened the door to Ron's room and saw them all sitting on the beds. "Harry!" the twins called as they made room for him to sit between them. "How've you been Harry?" Harry wasn't sure how to answer the question so he just shrugged and said, "I've been better."

Just as Harry suspected he was bombarded with questions as to why he was so late, if Dumbledore had said any thing about Voldemort or told him anything important at all. Harry just sat there amused as he answered all the questions, though he did feel guilty about not telling his friends about the bond. He supposed he would be allowed to tell them at a later date, or so he hoped. And if not how was he going to hide the fact that he and Draco were going to become inseparable? Harry wondered why it didn't freak him out when he thought of him and Draco together. Although he suspected it had something to do with the fact he'd had a couple of hours to get used to the idea.

He was pulled from his thoughts when one of the twins put a hand on his shoulder while the other grinned at Harry. "So, mate, we heard you and Cho didn't last very long." George said. "But we've got something we would like to be tested, we've already tested it on ourselves and it works, so want to give it a try?" piped in Fred. Did he want to try something, and what did it have to do with Cho? Harry was feeling apprehensive at the thought of trying something the twins made. Not that they weren't good wizards but he was sure it was going to be either dangerous or illegal and he didn't need the complications that came as a package deal when you order danger and illegal. Besides, he couldn't be with Cho even if he wanted to be. He didn't want to die and he was sure, if everyone understood the circumstances, they would all agree that dying was the last thing that needed to happen. Especially when he was the only one who could defeat the dark lord.

Draco had read all through the night after he had been ordered to bed the previous night and now he finally understood what was happening, they were going through a bond. Though truth be told he didn't learn that from the book, it was what he had heard in Harry's thoughts. After he heard him mention how hard it would be to keep the bond between him and Draco a secret from his friends Draco searched through the book looking for information on bonds. There were loads, most of it useless, just how their magic would fuse together, and the bond only being complete when they both accepted and wanted it blah, blah, and more blah. But there was something startling, bonds were only formed between two wizards who romantically liked each other, this was to ensure no bonds would fail. This was the bit that made him question if Harry liked him too. He knew just how much he liked the raven haired beauty but did Harry like him back? Could Harry like him back? Draco could see the future they both could share together and by the sounds of Potter's thoughts he could too but the blond was willing to bet that Harry was clueless as to why the two had been specifically bonded, why had it not been some girl who would love to brag about dating the boy who lived.

The thought made Draco mad, any one would be lucky to date Harry but Draco didn't want to date him for his past but for whom he was, his past was just a part of him after all. Just like Draco had a past and his farther and mother and everyone had a past, his was just public and famous.

"Draco, love, you've been in here all day, what are you doing?" Draco was pulled from his reverie as his mother entered the library. "And don't give me a load of bullshit about homework, you've read books on bonds." Sometimes Draco thought his mother was able to read his thoughts but even she wouldn't be able to block out the feeling of someone probing around his mind. No, this was just his mother who knew him too well.

"Mother, if you bonded to someone who you thought your parents wouldn't approve of, what would you do?" in truth he had no idea why he was telling his mother this but he had never kept any thing from her before and he knew she wouldn't judge and wouldn't tell father.

"Draco, what's happened, you look scared, are you bonding with some one you think your father won't approve of? Darling, you know I don't care as long as you're happy and I can make your father come around. Just tell me what's going on." When she put it like that Draco found it hard to resist telling his mother anything, but would she approve of Harry Potter and him belonging to each other forever? Yes, she did after all try and convince him to befriend Harry but unfortunately his plans for that didn't quite work out. After all how was he supposed to know that Harry didn't care about wealth of pureblood status, he just wanted a true friend.

"Mother, do you remember what you said to me before I stepped on to the Hogwarts express for the first time?" It was an obscure question; of course he knew she would remember.

"Yes, I told you to be friends with Harry Potter no matter the cost, but Draco; I don't understand...oh, oh, it's Harry Potter you're bonded to isn't it?" Draco already knew that his mother was smart and would figure it out; he just hoped his father would approve.

Harry had finally got rid of the Twins test run idea and managed to convince them that Ron would be better at testing anything to do with love, after all it was clear to everyone, but the two involved, that he was in love with Hermione, Harry just hoped that if he could let them be happy that when the time came to tell them about Draco that they would also want him to be happy.

Is that what Draco will make me, happy?

Draco heard the thought and replied in his head as if he were talking to the Gryffindor.

Yes, I would make you happy Harry, we only bonded because we love each other and I do. I do love you.

What Draco didn't know was that he had just accidentally told Harry he loved him. Harry on the other hand wasn't shocked; he knew something like this would happen eventually. He was amazed by what he had heard. It seemed even Draco now knew what was going on between the two of them. But from what Harry was hearing, Draco knew more about it then Dumbledore had told Harry.

Is it true, we have to love each other for a bond to begin? Do you really love me?

Harry replied to Draco but he hoped he hadn't scared the boy too much, especially as he didn't know how much Draco knew and it would be nice to have more information.

Is it true, we have to love each other for a bond to begin? Do you really love me?

Harry's voice floated into Draco's head and Draco woke with a start. After telling his mother who he was bonded with he retired to bed, hoping somehow that the raven-haired beauty would hear what Draco had said. That Harry would be happy and loved if he was with him. What he didn't expect was that he and Harry could communicate using thought alone. But what should Draco say back to his Gryffindor soul mate? Draco knew of only one thing, the truth. And you could think what you like about Draco but he wasn't a liar. Malfoy's never lie and he would be damned if he lied now.

Yes Potter, I'm in love with the boy-who-lived-to-have-I-just-fucked hair. Besides how do you know about the bond? I caught something about Dumbledore in your thoughts. Oh, and thanks for the wake up call Harry, I really want to be woken at...

Draco checked his clock: 2:42 am.

2:42 am.

Sorry, I didn't know you would be asleep

Came Harry's immediate reply.

I love you too by the way; despite everything you've ever done, like call my only friends Mudbloods and blood traitors. Oh and don't forget you broke my nose at beginning of last year.

It seemed Harry knew what he was doing to make the blond feel guilty, something he rarely, if ever, felt.

Even so Harry's words echoed in his mind

I love you too


	3. Chapter 2

New fan fiction

Glitter in the air (-inspired from pinks song glitter in the air)

Summary - When Harry sees Cedric die can Draco understand him more than his own friends? What happens when they become of age and are forced to bond? Will it be with people they like or will enemies unite? First fanfic slash Draco/Harry mPreg.

Chapter two

Diagon Alley

'_I love you'_. The words echoed in Draco's mind like a record stuck on repeat. The four words Draco never expected to hear said to him by anyone, let alone by Harry, had been said and now he was on cloud nine. 'Stupid Gryff' he muttered. How was he supposed to show his mate just how much the words meant to him, even if they were only thought? As he drifted off to sleep his mind started hatching a plan.

Hundreds of miles away, in the village of Little Whinging Harry was also drifting to sleep, with the thoughts of Draco played to him like a mother singing a lullaby. A plan? Harry was sure whatever it was he was going to enjoy his blond haired beauty's plan. How bad could it be anyway? Those thoughts were about to nibble Harry in the butt...or balls.

The next morning Harry awoke to the sensation of someone's hands on his cock. Somehow they felt strangely familiar as they ran the length of his thighs before one grasped his cock and he felt, felt but couldn't see, a tongue running up and down his cock. '_Mmm_' it turned out Harry had just discovered Draco's plan, and what a pleasant plan it was. Harry was getting lost in the feeling of Draco's hands and mouth on him when he felt a finger slid towards his arse. He barely had time to understand what Draco was doing when that finger dipped passed the ring of muscles and slowly started stretching Harry. When he entered a second finger Harry saw stars and was crying out Draco's name as the fingers brushed against his prostate. Draco did it again and again and suddenly Harry was coming, calling out Draco's name as if it was a chant.

'_So Harry, did you enjoy that?' _even though the words weren't spoken Harry could hear the smirk the blond was probably sporting. Even so Harry wasn't complaining. Traditionally he was not a morning person but he would make exceptions if he was woken like that every day.

'_If I get woken like that until I die, I would die a very happy mate, does that answer your obvious question?' _

While this was going on Harry had grabbed his wand and preformed a simple cleaning spell, all the while hoping none of the Weasley's had heard his out burst.

'_If you woke up like that every day of course you would die a happy mate, you're mated to me after all, sex god extraordinaire.' _

'_Shut up!'_ even Draco could hear the smirk with which Harry spoke the words. Apparently the raven-haired boy loved being woken like that just as much as any other person would. And why wouldn't they?

'_So, what are you doing today?'_ Harry wondered. He wanted to see Draco, and soon. It felt weird to have this connection to him without talking about it face to face. If he and Draco were going to be together as mates they were entitled to share their own living quarters at Hogwarts and if they were to do that their friends would find out. Harry was sure they wouldn't be happy and so he wanted to be sure Draco was being serious as he could only imagine what Ron and Hermione would say.

'_Seeing you, hopefully? I was thinking we could meet up at Diagon Alley? I need to go to Madame Malkin's and get new robes and I'm sure you'll need some so...?'_ Draco's thoughts trailed away. He wasn't sure if it was right for them to see each other yet or if Harry would want to but he had been feeling an odd ache in his chest and he hoped Harry being with him would cure him of the feelings of loneliness.

' _I would love to meet up with you. And you're right some new robes would be useful, besides I want to talk to you about what we'll do when we go back to Hogwarts.'_

'_Well, it's seven now and Madame Malkin's opens at nine, so why don't you get ready and floo to the Manor. Then we can go together?'_

'_That sounds great Draco, who knew you could think logically?'_ Harry was only teasing but was rewarded for his comment with a pinch to his right arm. Harry reframed from retaliating and focused on getting ready, and coming up with an excuse to go to Diagon Alley without his two best friends.

'_Draco, I need your help coming up with a good excuse to tell every one why I don't want them to come with me to Diagon alley.'_

'_Why don't you just floo to mine and leave them a note on the table saying you've gone to Diagon Alley to get new robes and birthday presents and you'll be back later?'_

'_You, my lovely, are a genius! Why didn't I think of that?'_

'_I know; it's why you love me.'_ The tone was teasing but still Harry frowned, determined to set the blond right.

'_Draco, you know I would love you even if you were as thick as Ron, well maybe not as much as you would get annoying but I would still love you. I don't think I can love anyone but you.'_

'_Ok, God, I was just teasing, no need for you to go all emotional and sappy on me!'_ Harry just laughed as he finished writing a note to everyone and went over to the large fireplace dominating the Weasley's living room.

'Malfoy Manor!' he cried, bracing himself for the jolt as he arrived at his destination. Floo was still not one of Harry's preferred ways of travelling. He just hoped he would keep his dignity this time around and didn't make a fool of himself and his un-coordination when on two feet.

Malfoy Manor was not at all what Harry expected it to be. A grand staircase was the main feature of their entryway. It was surrounded with an old tapestry that on further inspection, was found to be the Malfoy family tree. Instinctively, Harry sought out his Godfather, Sirius', name. He found that and traced it back to his mate's name. What he found there shocked him. There was a thick gold line leading to a name, _his_ name. And along the line were the word mates. Odd as it was, seeing his name on the Malfoy tapestry for everyone to see, it also made Harry feel on top of the world. But soon after he felt guilty, Draco's family knew about Harry yet Harry's 'adopted family' knew nothing of Draco. Though they were going to find out soon enough it suddenly didn't feel like it was _good_ enough. Harry decided it was something to mention to Draco, how he would tell the Weasley's, and started to wonder up the grand staircase.

'_Draco? I'm here, at the top of the stairs, which room's yours?' _

'_Go straight down the hall and it's at the end. And my, you got ready quick, eager to see me?'_ Harry went red faced now, even though the blond was teasing that was exactly why he was so quick at getting ready.

As Harry walked into what he assumed as Draco's room he was rewarded with as shirtless blond Greek Adonis. Draco was wearing grey slacks and was standing by one of his many wardrobes deciding on a shirt. Draco looked up and saw Harry, his breath caught in his throat. Harry looked stunning. He was wearing stonewashed jeans that hugged him in all the right (or wrong) places, with a bottle green shirt, it was simple yet elegant. He had to remind himself how to breathe; he hadn't thought it was real, that he and Harry were real, that it wasn't a dream. Harry gave him a shy grin and Draco couldn't help but grin back.

"So, how are you?" Harry couldn't help but smile. It was clear both boys found it awkward to talk to one another face to face even though they were comfortable to talk through a bond.

"Not too bad thanks, much better now you're here." And it was true. The feeling of loneliness was almost gone now as he was able to see his mate, though he suspected it would disappear completely if he could just _touch_ Harry. And it seemed Harry was thinking the same thing as it looked like he was debating whether or not he should go over to Draco. Draco was having none of it though. If his mate wanted to be with him then he would be with him.

"Harry, you can come here if you want - I don't bite." Harry smiled and slowly crossed to huge room to Draco who, as soon as Harry was close enough, reached out and grabbed his hand, making Harry move quicker for the last few steps. They were chest to chest and both had the sudden urge to get closer- they needed to be closer. Harry leaned in just as Draco closed his eyes and then their lips were touching shyly. For Harry it was the best kiss of his life and he felt as if he was on fire. Draco however wanted more and moaned when Harry opened his mouth to allow him access. Tongues were dancing an intimate dance and hips were grinding as Draco's hands were seeking buttons to undo, both needing skin on skin contact. Draco finally got all Harry's buttons undone and slipped his hands around to his back to rest just above the waist of Harry's jeans. When the need for oxygen became to strong they pulled away, resting their foreheads together and gasping loudly. Harry smiled at Draco and he smiled back. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever when Harry finally moved to do up his buttons. Draco turned to face the wardrobe once more and selected a black silk shirt that had a green dragon up the left hand side. Once he had slipped it on and all the buttons were securely done up he turned back to Harry and took his hand. Harry seemed mildly surprised that Draco would _want _to hold his hand but he quickly recovered from the shock and gave their joined hands a small squeeze before leaning over to whisper against Draco's lips "I love you" and giving him a quick peck. Draco whispered back "I love you, too" and then they were on their way to Diagon Alley.

Shopping in Diagon Alley for either of them alone was always a disaster but shopping in Diagon Alley together was bound to be worse. It seemed many believed Draco to be a Death Eater even though none of his family was ever convicted, so why would Draco be one? The idea was ludicrous to Harry. Also, many of the 'supporters' wanted Harry to marry Ginny because it was what was expected of him and at this Harry retorted and it made Draco's heart swell to know Harry cared about him that much after just a short period of time. "Look, the Malfoy's never have been death eaters and for your information it is _my _life and I will do what _I_ want, not what is expected of me!" Harry then proceeded to grab Draco's hand, kiss his knuckles and drag him in to madam Malkin's for their school robes.

Once their school robes had been purchased Draco insisted on going to Gringotts before Apparating them both to Paris.

"Paris, you've brought me to Paris?" Harry was confused as to why he was here.

"Yes, Paris, for shopping for clothes of course, I need some new clothes and I'm going to treat you too. And then we can go for a meal at a favourite restaurant of mine?" Draco was unsure if Harry would want to even have lunch with him so soon after discovering how they really felt for one another. His thoughts were interrupted by Harry saying something.

"Um ok, but you don't need to do that I can buy them my self and lunch sounds great."

"Well if you really want to buy your own clothes you can but I pick what you buy okay, I don't want my boyfriend to look behind in the fashion times." And with that he grabbed Harry's hand and started to walk purposely down the streets of Paris, showing off in a silent way just how much he knew of the local area.

Several hours later found Draco and Harry loaded with several bags in each hand walking toward...the Eiffel Tower.

"The Eiffel Tower is your favourite restaurant? Just how many times have you been here Draco?" but Harry had to admit the Eiffel Tower was romantic so why shouldn't they come here?

"I come here once a year and I've done that since I was four. But come on you'll love the food, trust me." _'I do'_ Harry thought and when he caught the satisfied grin on his boyfriends face he realised Draco had heard the thought. Shaking his head he grabbed Draco's hand and allowed himself to be dragged into the restaurant.

Two hours later they returned to Malfoy Manor. Harry was nervous about that as he was going to formally be introduced to Draco's family and even though none of them were Death Eaters it was still scary. What if because Harry had to defeat Voldemort and might not return Draco's family decided they didn't want Draco to be with him? Harry was sure something would go wrong.

"Will you stop worrying? I can feel it and it's getting on my nerves. My parents will love you, I do." Draco knew just what to say to make Harry forget his worries but this time it seemed he was determined to make sure Draco didn't change his feeling or forget his worries. Draco feared this because there was noting else he could do to make Harry forget that would mean he kept everything intact and functioning. Just then his parents came into the formal family room, his mother was holding her head high but Draco could tell it was for appearances and that she would much rather be able to hug her sons suitor. His father on the other hand was smiling broadly, as if he had just been told an amusing joke. The irony wasn't lost on Harry at the role reverse. He had imagined Draco's father to be cold and dark and his mother to be a smiling, joyful type of woman.

"Hello Draco, and who is this handsome young man you have brought home?" his mother spoke with a soft voice and he got the feeling that he was in trouble. He knew of course that was not the case. His mother always spoke like that these days.

"Mother, it's good to see you and father looking well. This is Harry Potter, my boyfriend, we're mated but we love each other and have done since before this bond made itself known." The last bit was added for his fathers benefit. His mother already knew everything. It would be his father hat took the most convincing, despite the smile, it was all a ploy. It was done to find out how smart someone was.

"Well Harry it's a pleasure to meet you." Lucius extended his hand first, obviously wanting to know that Harry had a strong, firm handshake, something that defines a man, his father used to tell him. Harry shook it and by the look on Lucius' face he was impressed. The hard part was now over. His father wasn't a man of words but he spoke the language of actions and that's how he knew who was who and what type of person they were.

"It's a pleasure to meet the two of you as well, and I hope you'll accept me, flaws and all, just like Draco hopefully has." Harry's smooth voice had everyone doing a double take. Draco was the most shocked to see harry perfectly content where he was, almost shockingly of all though was the huge smile he wore on his face.

Draco wrapped his arms around his mates mid section and leaned his head on his shoulder, whispering in his ear as he did so "I accepted all of you a long time ago, otherwise you wouldn't be standing here." Then he did something that shocked harry but not his parents, he kissed Harry's cheek before spinning him around and pressing their lips together in a toe-curling kiss that had Harry wishing the need to breath would be removed forever from the two of them so they could just kiss like that for eternity.

Of course, just like Draco knew it would, Harry meeting his parents went absolutely perfectly. Now they were about to make their way to the burrow to tell Harry's 'family' the news that, in Draco's opinion, would kill the lot of them, except perhaps the granger girl, she had potential…not that he would admit it if you asked him of course.

A gasp from behind the two mates was the only sound needed for them to know they where in the right place.

"Harry, is this who I think it is?" Harry only nodded, unable to make eye contact with anyone, or thing, but the floor.

"This is Draco Malfoy; we're mated, because we love each other." Harry looked at Draco as he spoke the words he had wanted to get of his chest all day and even though the time came he was suddenly wishing he didn't have to tell his family that he was mated, in love, with the 'enemy no less, gay, and would never marry fully into their family, in no more or less than eleven words.

When he finally looked up into Draco's eyes he could see just how proud he was that he had been able to say it with out stumbling over his words once. He also saw the love and adoration, amongst other emotions such as joy and contempt. It made Harry smile a mile so wide that anyone who doubted his feeling was suddenly reassured, and when Draco offered a smile so big it rivalled Harry's, they all knew they were going to be inseparable now, and they were fine with that, as long as Harry was happy they where happy. Even Ron was fine with it. This certainly came as a shock to Draco who always imagined the ginger to be homophobic, the pathetic whelp he is.

'_I love you, you know that Draco? I love you and your wit and sarcasm and everything that is you._' Those words melted Draco's insides and was quick to make them forget where they where by drawing a line down Harry's jaw with his tongue before drawing his lips in for a passionate kiss. When it became obvious to everyone in the room that the couple wouldn't stop any time soon they all went to their respective rooms…all except Ginny who was happily perving on the couple who were having a very hot make out session in her own living room. She was watching something many would pay all the wealth they owned to be able to glimpse at what she was able to witness for free. Draco and Harry were making noises that ought only to be made in private. '_But then, they are in their own private world'_ Ginny thought to herself. Just then Draco lazily lifted a hand and put up a privacy barrier, effectively cutting of her view, interrupting her show. They had thought this would make her leave but as soon as she heard Draco moaning about too many clothes she stayed, hoping the noise could give her images…

AN: well she really is a perv. Next chapter we finally see some sexing!! lol

So another chapter out the way. This one is the longest yet. Sorry it's taken so long to get this out but I had my tonsils out and didn't want to write something while on drugs and lotions and potions with nothing making sense. Thanks for all the reviews though I know there are a lot of you who are not reviewing, reviews are love and make me post faster and right now I need the love and something to write for. So go review any chapters you haven't already reviewed and if all of you do that then the next chapter will be much longer and out quicker. I'm also going to start a one shot of Harry's and Draco's future if Harry married Ginny and the two of them where never together, it will be M and a Harry/Draco story and if you don't like; what have you been doing reading this? Btw this won't be up for a few months as it's a calibration between me a good friend who is currently away in Berlin and then LA for work for at least 5/6 weeks… thanks as always to glitterball for beta'ing this for me…kisses and love is in the post. And for those who review… a very lovely drarry pic drawn by yours truly lol

Jen


	4. Chapter 3

Glitter in the air (-inspired from pinks song glitter in the air)

Summary - When Harry sees Cedric die can Draco understand him more than his own friends? What happens when they become of age and are forced to bond? Will it be with people they like or will enemies unite? First fanfic slash Draco/Harry mPreg.

Chapter three – oh yes!

Draco drew Harry's lips into a battle for dominance over the others as his hips started to grind against Harry's growing erection. He growled when he realised the Weaslette was still watching them, he didn't mind but he knew Harry wouldn't appreciate it if he found out Draco knew and did nothing about it so he lazily drew his hand to shoulder height and quickly covered them with a privacy spell he had never heard of before. He made a quick note to research that later before his lips, and thoughts, were once again engaged. Harry's cries became more desperate and he was practically crawling into Draco's skin. This made Draco's need spike and, in one, fluid movement Draco had laid down on the sofa and had drawn Harry on top of him.

Harry quickly forced Draco's legs open and had settled in between them, bringing their erections into contact that filled their already lust filled heads into overload. Smooth, loving movements became hurried scraps of teeth as they both fought for power. Harry, being quick to realise this would get them no where, drew back to gaze at Draco through lust-hazed eyes, Draco couldn't help but groan as he felt Harry's swollen lips pant against his face. Harry smirked when he realised the effect he was having on his mate and bought his lips to Draco's ear, moaning and panting as he tried to get his breathing under control enough to moan 'I want you in me Draco, please…I need you!'. All Draco could do was burry his face in Harry's neck as he moaned about too many clothes, he wasn't sure of the exact words he said, or hadn't said. Harry was quick to comply with Draco's request and had uttered a spell that vanished their clothes in seconds, the skin on skin contact something they both relished.

Slowly Draco moved and explored his mate with curious hands and eyes. Soon their positions were reversed, though neither quite knew how, and soon Harry was writhing under Draco's ministrations. Not wanting to be on the sofa any longer, Draco quickly Apparated them to his bedroom where he continued his attack of Harry's body. He drew circles over his nipples with his tongue until he was sure Harry was going to cry from the torture. He then started placing butterfly kisses down passed his navel and towards his pubic bone. He stared up at the other boy, whose head was thrown back and he was constantly moaning while desperately seeking more contact, before engulfing the smaller boys cock.

Despite the height difference Draco guessed they were about the same when it came to where it mattered most. He continually licked, sucked, nipped and deep-throated the other boy until Harry tried to fuck his mouth and he had to hold his hips down so that he wouldn't choke. Hands found their way into Draco's hair, holding him closer to the object currently wrapped around his lips and he felt rather than see Harry shift so he could look at his cock sliding in and out of his boyfriend's gloriously talented mouth. Soon Harry was coming with such a force that it nearly made him black out. Once he had recovered he was summoning the lube he suspected Draco kept and slathered it on his boyfriends cock, delighting in the moans it created.

Once Harry was satisfied, Draco did the same to his fingers, slowly pushing Harry's legs towards his chest in order to reach his mates ass. Slowing even more he circled the ring of muscle, much like he did earlier that day, and started to push his fingers into the tight heat. He was much gentler this time, as before he had only stimulated Harry's senses, he hadn't physically done anything to him and he didn't want to hurt his soon to be lover. Encouraged by the reaction he was getting he added another finger and started scissoring them, soon Harry has impaling himself onto Draco's hand and he couldn't help but be aroused at the sight.

'You love that don't you, Harry? Yeah I bet you do, fucking your self on my hand, do you know how hot you look right now? God, do you know how much I want to fuck you right now?' he gasped.

'Oh gods Draco please more, please I need you inside me you bastard. Fuck me, make love to me I don't care. Just hurry up will you,' Harry was panting from exertion as he moved himself over the fingers invading him. He always thought he would find this totally disgusting but all he was feeling was immense pleasure. He just hoped Draco would get on with it.

Luckily for him Draco really was restraining himself from just pulling his fingers out and slamming into the tight Gryffindor. Soon enough he was lining his cock up and started to push, hoping to not hurt the boy too much yet knowing it would be inevitable. His fears were confirmed when he saw a tear fall from Harry's eyes. Draco stopped and pulled the smaller of the two to his chest, whispering sweet nothings until the pain subsided and Harry was moaning, quick to understand what he wanted, Draco continued pushing into Harry and withdrawing at a maddeningly slow pace.

'Shit…yes…nurrrg…Draco…faster please…more…' a chant repeated over as Draco ignored Harry's pleas and was content on relishing in the feeling of finally being inside his lover. Slowly though it became too much and soon he was driving in and out of the Gryffindor as his balls slapped Harry's arse over and over again while he hit his prostrate on every stroke. They were rocking around the large bed, clutching to the other for dear life until Harry once again flipped them and he was riding Draco without abandon.

'Ung…fuck yes Harry, yeah baby…shit, yes, fucking ride me…'

'Draco, im not gonna last…shit, it feels so good Draco, never want it to end…'

'We got eternity like this baby, come for me…'

Soon they were both coming together, crying each others names before Draco pulled out and cuddled Harry to his chest and fell asleep with his lover in his arms. Draco dreamt of an eternity of this while Harry was having a nightmare, one that told him this wasn't real; it wouldn't last now Draco had what he wanted…

He woke up covered in sweat and dried tears covering his face. He was shivering, not from the cold but from his dream. He had always thought he was only adored because he was the saviour of the Wizarding world, a world he didn't think existed until he was eleven, a not for him – Harry James Potter, an ordinary boy with and extraordinary past. It seemed his dream was reflecting what he had been thinking all along but didn't want to admit at the time. This was all happening so fast but everyone thought is was meant to be, so did this mean if everyone saw it coming that Draco had watched and obsessed over him from afar like he himself had done so many times before? He froze when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his stomach and drew him closer, until he realised it was Draco and he was being stupid. Draco was her and Draco cared and Draco loves him and Draco would never leave him. So why did he still have doubts?

'Harry love, what's wrong? You were screaming and I thought you were having a nightmare. Are you ok now love? You know I'm here and I'll always be here, your never going to get rid of me.' Draco chuckled at the last bit, hoping it would lighten the mood. Draco knew Harry would have issues with trusting this was all real, especially after the past he's had, heck, even Draco was having a few issues in coming to terms with the fact that the man he had loved from afar was there and in his arms after they had made hot, fast and passionate love.

'Yes, baby, I'm fine, I was just being a bit silly and over reacted to my nightmare that's all. Go back to sleep, I did keep you up after all.' Just remembering where he was and why brought a huge grin to his face and he instantly knew he was being stupid. Draco was his, no one else's. His. Harry didn't care that he was sounding possessive in the way he thought about Draco. It was truth after all, Draco was his and he was Draco's. A simple fact of life and one he could see being very fun in the foreseeable future. Now he just had to prove to the world they were great together.

Unbeknownst to Harry, Draco was hearing exactly what Harry thought and he didn't like it one bit. Why should they have to prove their relationship to everyone? If people don't think it will last then that's their problem but as long as family and friends and more importantly the couple know the extent of each others feelings and loyalty then that was all that mattered, at least to Draco. Now he just had to show Harry that was all that mattered.

'Come on now love, we should get up. We wouldn't want our families to worry that we've got eaten by the bed now would we?' Draco couldn't help but smile at the way Harry moaned and buried his head back underneath his pillow, shutting out the rest of Draco's words, until he felt wondering hands starting to creep under the blanket.

'Argh, stop Draco, ok, ok I'm getting up please just stop!' Draco's tickling hands stopped and started to pull the blankets down to get Harry out of bed so they could shower and change. It was then that Harry shot out of the bed and ran straight to the room he believed to be the bathroom, not realising Draco was laughing at him when he saw where he was heading...his walk-in closet.

'Stop laughing at me, Draco and show me where the bathroom is, I need a pee...' Harry's voice trailed off as soon as the door was opened again, showing a still hysterical Draco standing in the doorway. Looking very hot in Harry's eyes with his arms wrapped around his mid section and tears of mirth in his eyes. Adorable was one word Harry would use to describe how Draco looked at that moment. At that instant the laughter stopped and a serious look was adopted on his face.

'A Malfoy is never adorable, Potter; you'll do well to remember that.' Draco spoke the words as if reading from a script, saying the words but not really believing them. Harry decided to let it go, he knew Malfoy's had a reputation to uphold and it was something he had been taught nearly all his life. He couldn't be annoyed after all; he had always said that a family reputation was important. After his parents died and he came to the wizarding world and found out about his parents and what they were like he promised himself that he would never, _ever_ do something to make the Potter's family name go to ruin, no matter how small it may seem to everyone else to Harry it was a very big deal.

Eventually, Harry realised Draco was not going to show him to the bathroom anytime soon as he seemed to enjoy Harry's discomfort and decided to just wonder about until he came across the appropriate room. It soon paid off as suddenly a house elf appeared in front of him.

'Let Dobby show Master Harry where Master Draco is keeping his bathroom sir.' The small elf said to him.

'Thank you Dobby…but how did you know I was in need of the bathroom?' It wasn't like he had asked anyone other than Draco, he didn't want to look like a fool by asking his parents and he didn't want to ask the elves, figuring they had enough work to deal with just looking after Master and Lady Malfoy, and didn't want to add to their work load.

'Master Draco is asking for Dobby to show Master Harry the way to his bathroom suite so Dobby is doing his job so here I is. Here we is Master Harry, Master Draco's bathroom suite. I is leaving you to it now Master Harry, anything you is needing just ask Dobby and Dobby will do it,' with a pop he disappeared, leaving Harry alone to face what he assumed would be the biggest bathroom he had ever, and probably would ever come across. The doors were made of what Harry assumed to be solid gold, of at least twenty-four carrots, with ornate patterns such as the Malfoy crest and family motto engraved onto it. Slowly he raised a hand to slowly trace the carvings, feeling the dents and smooth curves when the gold changed into handles. Slowly he then turned said handles and the doors swung open to reveal the same gold theme was carried on through out the huge rooms.

On further discovery he realised the suite was so named a suite because the amount of rooms the 'wing' had. A wet room was the first room he came across. This, unlike the entrance way, was not that of a gold them but of the marble effect which made the room seem larger than it really was. But one thought Harry couldn't help but have, despite his awe and fading need to pee, was that the room would be perfect for the two of them to relax, fuck a little tension away. With that thought he moved on…hoping to find the toilet before an erection disabled that ability until relieved.

After searching two more rooms, the towel room – what person in their sane mind would need or even want one of those? And a sunken bath tub - the size of a small swimming pool in the main entry way, how had he missed that? He finally came across what had to be by far the smallest room he was ever likely to encounter in the suite. It held a toilet and basin, both of which seemed to just float in the air as if by magic and, as Harry stepped closer, he realised they really were just floating, no illusions needed. Harry could feel the pulsations of magic which got stronger the closer to the two objects he got. Each step punctuated with a 'tingle' sensation, one which caressed his skin and made him physically shiver more than once. See not many people knew this about Harry Potter but he was what some would call a 'magic slut', meaning he could easily become very aroused and very quickly and unless he peed soon he was sure he would cause his bladder damage in some way. There fore, on realising how his body would most likely reacted, especially after the lewd thoughts he'd had only a few minutes ago, he quickly peed and left. He was perfectly content to have Draco back in his sight and taking care of his little problem, or not so little, which had arisen, quite literally, while he was washing his hands.

Back in his room Draco was more than happy to revel in Harry's reaction to his 'bathroom suite' as Dobby had so phrased it, oh the laughs he had when he realised the thought of someone, let alone his fiancé, even having a 'bathroom suite' terrified his mate more than anyone could have thought possible. And then he started to become aroused when Harry thought of what the two of them could do…alone and together in his wet room. It was a possibility that he had never thought of himself, honest. So ok he had entertained the thought of some kinks but not until they were so much more comfortable in the relationship. Because as much as Draco knew they would still have issues that would not be tackled until Harry made the first move to bring up his troubled past. Just then Harry came stumbling through the door to Draco's large bedroom. Draco instantly went over to his mate and kissed him deeply, making Harry's erection grow even harder…if that was possible.

'So I see my wet room has left you with more than a little problem, I can fix that.' And with that Draco followed through on his promise and did exactly that, he fixed Harry's problem.

Later that day, around two in the afternoon, Dobby had returned. Although he was not there to 'show Master Harry to Master Draco's bathroom suite', he did have a lunch tray with him. It was Sheppard's pie; something Draco knew Harry would prefer compared to the caviar his parents where due to sit down to any time now.

'Dobby is bring lunch to Masters Harry and Draco sirs, I hope you is both enjoying the meal and it is to you likings.' With a low bow Dobby quickly left the two to enjoy their lunch in peace. Although it was far from quite with Draco telling jokes and Harry's laughter filling the large rooms. Once they had finished with lunch Draco decided it would be worth paying the Weasleys another visit after their abrupt departure the previous night. Harry only half-heartedly agreed, but he agreed no the less, even if it was only because he felt bad about their departure and didn't want his adopted family worrying too much. After all he had put the family through enough worry with out them thinking he hated them now or he had been kidnapped or…well you get the point. And besides, when they put their minds to it the family of gingers could come up with some truly . . . 'imaginative' scenarios'. So once they had showered in the wet room, playing out a few of Harry's wishes, many of which he had imagined that very morning, and had got dressed and Draco had _finally_ sorted out his hair they were on their way over to the Burrow.

Over all the couple only spent and hour there, and most of it was spent explaining why they were together and, despite Dumbledore's warning to not mention anything of the bond, Harry mentioned the bond, and how it worked. He felt he needed to in order for his two best friends and family to understand exactly why the two were now together, especially after nearly six years of hate and fights that had passed between the two. Once that was done they (though it was mainly Harry) spent the rest of the visit seeing how they had spent their holidays so far and catching up with the gossip. Soon though, Harry grew restless and was feeling very tired. When he mentioned this Draco's protective side kicked in and he insisted they go home. And, although they hadn't exactly discussed them moving in together, Harry felt that being at 'home' with Draco was exactly what he needed.

As Draco had heard his mate's thoughts and immediately indicated for Harry to show him the way to where he had been sleeping so he could get his stuff. He was quite amazed that none of Harry's friends tried to object when Harry explained that he would be moving in with Draco, at least until it was time for them to return to Hogwarts. Within ten minutes all Harry's stuff was waiting for them at Malfoy manor and they were just saying their goodbyes, even Draco was hugging Molly and not making faces or turning his nose up at her. It nearly made Harry cry, he had never thought they could all get along so easily. It made his heart swell with love for his boyfriend, friends and extended family, it had been a long time coming and Harry deserved to be happy but he never thought he would live long enough to experience true happiness. In fact he this happiness may not last long, not with Voldemort back and stronger than the last time. But he didn't have time to dwell on how long he may have left to live as he was being pulled out of the fireplace at Malfoy manor. When had he got there? Harry was confused at how he had got 'home' (it still sounded weird to him, even in his head) without noticing, and then it came to him, his daydreaming.

Harry realised Draco must have bought him home while Harry was thinking of how happy he was. Leaving it at that he left the room with his boyfriend in toe and immediately went to Draco's room, he supposed it was now their room and though it felt right it would take some getting used to, changed into his pyjama's and went to sleep on the huge bed, Draco doing the same. He wasn't tiered but it was an excuse for the two of them to be together and he wasn't going to pass up on it that was for sure! Within minutes Harry was asleep and all Draco could hear was his mate's slow, steady breaths, it relaxed him and he soon followed his mate into dreamland.

A/N: so I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review; tell me what you want to see more and less of as this story is for you guys as much as it's for my own writing pleasure. Please bear with me as my current beta, charlotte…GlitterBall…has exams and is going to be focusing her efforts on these so I am in the process of finding a temporary beta; any of you want to do it for the next few chapters let me know. I will NOT be posting new chapters until I have a beta to deal with my chapters, SORRY GUYS!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 4

New fan fiction

Glitter in the air (-inspired from pinks song glitter in the air)

Summary - When Harry sees Cedric die can Draco understand him more than his own friends? What happens when they become of age and are forced to bond? Will it be with people they like or will enemies unite? First fanfic slash Draco/Harry mPreg.

Chapter four

Just another summer romance?

The following weeks passed like a blur for the new couple. Many days spent with the two lock up in their room, cuddling and just being together. That was their priority. But one thing which had crossed both their minds at some point was the fact that they knew very little about the others' pasts. I mean so yeah Draco knew more about Harry and his passed but he still only knew why he was famous, not how he lived until he realised he was a wizard or where he used to spend his summers. In fact Draco still thought Harry had every thing he wanted handed to him on a silver platter. He had no Idea this was as far from the truth as you could get. And then there was Harry, who still had a feeling Draco could be a cold hearted bastard, after all what had really changed about Draco since they had been together? Harry knew he couldn't change Draco and wasn't foolish enough to try. But there had to be more to Draco. After all, he had a past, just like he, himself had, and he could relate only to well to the burden that comes with having a family name or honor to protect and that it was a hard task. It was a different world, one where rumours were spawned to tarnish or build reputations. Even so, both were in no hurry to bring up their pasts, both had painful memories, Harry more than Draco. But it was like an unspoken agreement. They would be having this conversation on the Hogwarts Express, both were sure of it. And it would be a painful conversation, which Harry was sure of, yet Draco was hoping they would just talk about how they lived and that would be the end of it. How wrong Draco was.

Soon September 1st came around and Harry and Draco were heading to the station, in a lot less of a hurry than was normal Harry noticed, and had boarded the Hogwarts Express by 10:30 am. This meant they were able to find a compartment to themselves. They had even 'reserved' the compartment directly behind them for Ron and Hermione. This had made Harry very happy as he knew they were going to finally have that difficult conversation which the two had been dreading for weeks and it made Harry feel safe knowing his closest friends would be close by. He knew Ron was still unsure of the relationship but Hermione had fully supported the both of them immediately. And it came as quite a shock at how well the two of them got along. Draco was a lot like Hermione, study wise he was a lot more relaxed, but he still cared about his work.

Soon it was quarter to eleven and the couple were met by Ron, Hermione and Ginny. They soon dispersed into their own compartment though and once again the silence surrounded them. It seemed to speak to them, telling them just how much is conversation would change their lives and thoughts, and neither knew how, nor did they want, to start the conversation. It was awkward at first, just like how many thought all their conversations should be like.

'So, what's your life like back at your home?' Draco was the first person to try and approach the subject and it seemed he wasn't going to ask any easy questions.

'Well, it's nothing like yours. You see, my 'adoptive' family…they don't like me, or anything that's not 'normal' in their eyes. When I found out I was a wizard my 'uncle' Vernon started beating me, he said it was to 'stomp out this nonsense'. As if he could stop what I was since birth.' Harry could already see Draco hands balled up as if he was reframing from hitting something. It didn't worry him; he knew Draco would never do anything to harm him. He just wasn't so sure about the compartment though. Besides he knew he would hear much worse as Harry continued, just as he would hear things about his lover's past that he would not like. It was a game of give and take. They both had to be strong and remember their scars remind them of their past but they don't have to define their future or who they are. 'It took me months to finally read my Hogwarts letter. I didn't read it until my birthday and then I left the Dursleys. Not returning till the following summer, during the school holidays. All my school stuff was locked away. They knew nothing of what I had just done, nor did they care of homework to be completed. I moved into Dudley's second room, full of broken things. It reminded me of what I was worth to them, a bunch of broken toys which go unused and unloved. The years I have spent with them have always made me think of how I would be so different to my kids, but then I think no one would love me. Many girls have often entertained the idea of loving me, but they don't, they love the 'famous Harry Potter' not me. And I was never sure I would live long enough to have anyone love me. And then we bonded. And now if both of us fight against Voldemort I could use some of your magic to help me kill him. I just hope the efforts aren't all for nothing. Yet I know everyone will love me for a few months and then nothing. The public don't care about me, they just care about loved ones not getting hurt, no mater the cost to me. So what if I lost my friend, my parents, my godfather, the only real shot of having a loving home and family. Who cares about that as long as it don't affect them?' by this time Harry's voice was dead, showed no emotion. He had already accepted that no one really cared about him; they only wanted him to save the Wizarding world. But Draco and Hermione cared, and he wasn't so sure about Ron or the rest of the Weasleys. More than anything Harry thought they were after keeping him happy so he would marry Ginny and then they would have wealth, something many pureblood families such as them selves wanted. For them it was all about the status and the wealth, something Harry associated with old families such as the Blacks and the Malfoys. But now he had Draco and he was never going to give him up. Draco opened his arms and instantly Harry was in them, resting his head on Draco's shoulder and breathing in his scent. This was something he could do all the time, it felt right, felt like home.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, just cuddling. Harry had put the past behind him and now he had to help Draco get over it too. But he knew it was a long and difficult road that lay ahead for the two of them. But he also knew that as long as they had each other then they could get through anything the world decided to throw at them. Gradually Harry started to fall asleep in Draco's arms.

_He's a perfect angel _he thought, _my angel_. Draco was very content to just watch his lover sleep, knowing he was happy and that his life was finally going right for a change. And Draco was sure he was never going to let that change.

Gradually Draco saw the Hogwarts castle come into view and gently awoke Harry, who protested only slightly, and together the two got changed into their Hogwarts robes. Both knew what this meant. It was going to be a hard year for the two of them. A symbolic year for the wizarding world, yet insignificant to the two boys, they knew they had all the time in the world. Yet again Harry felt the weight of what people expected from him rest on his broad shoulders, knowing what was expected but doing the opposite. This was something new to Harry and he hoped he wouldn't disappoint. Draco reached out to give his hand a little squeeze. The train slowly drew to a halt in the Hogsmead station and the two descended from the train. Harry could feel all the stares from his fellow peers, and suddenly wished he was back in Draco's arms asleep.

The two greeted Hermione and Ron and the four got one of the usual horse-less carriages up to the castle. This year was going to be an interesting one; one the young, Wizarding couple hoped would not be too difficult. But this was Harry Potter, savoir of the wizarding world, and Draco Malfoy, Death Eater son. Things would never be normal for the two of them. Things would change for them; they were entitled to their own living quarters, where Hermione and Ron would also be staying for their own protection as well as for Harry's own comfort. And the relationship between the young couple was always changing and evolving into something much more serious than the young wizards could have expected or wanted. Not that they had any complaints. Both were happy with the way things were going but they now had to face up to the challenges of the public and school pears and pressures. It was something that would take a lot of getting used to and finding a balance that worked for them would take a while, but everyone involved hoped it would be worth it. However Harry and Draco knew it would be worth it.

The unusual group made light chit chat on the short journey up to the school, the mood light but uncomfortable for some, namely Draco, who still didn't get on very well with one third of 'the golden trio'. He was making an effort though, and that's all anyone could ask for. Well, it was all Harry could ask for.

Walking into the main entrance hall gave Harry a sense of coming home again. This was the one place where he remembered being truly happy. It was a feeling he revelled in, and it always bought a smile to his face, something Draco loved to see. They continued walking into the great hall, which had certainly changed. Instead of the four house tables and one head table, there were what seemed to be hundreds of circle tables. Each table could seat 6 people and had name places for each person in the school. This was odd as the new students also had a place to sit and were already sat at their places and chatting amongst themselves.

Harry and Ron just looked at each other and shrugged. Knowing an explanation would be delivered once all of the school was seated. Draco noticed the look the two shared and set about finding where they were to be sat, he knew the headmaster would seat the two lovers together, the bond depended on it. He quickly located the table he and his mate were to sit at. He then looked to see who he would be seated with, hoping he wouldn't have to commit murder. He was relieved to see he was to be seated with Hermione, Ron, Fred and George. Draco knew he would have a laugh and he hoped him and Hermione would find a common interest in school. He knew Hermione was a smart girl. One look at her and it was obvious, even if you had never seen her before. This was something Draco shared with the muggle born girl. Just then Professor McGonagall tapped her glass and immediately all the students sat in their allocated seats. She nodded to the headmaster and he returned it with a small smile, his blue eyes twinkling mischievously. Slowly all the noise came to a close and Dumbledore stood up to address the students which sat before him.

'Welcome students, to another year here at Hogwarts. To all our new students welcome. Now, Mr Filch has asked me to remind all students that the forbidden forest is off limits to all students fifth year and bellow. Now, to all our older students you will have noticed that the hall is laid out a bit differently this year. This is because we have talked with the school board of governors and we have decided to eliminate the school houses, this means that the students you are sitting with now are the students you will be sharing a dorm with for the remainder of your school time here. Now I hope you will all get along nicely and please, try to put aside all previous house wars. Hogwarts is from now on going to be a school which is united and stronger than ever before. Now, I know that may be difficult for many of you to do so, not only have I made changes to the dining hall, but I have also made changes to many aspects of you lives whilst you are here at Hogwarts. Dorms have been changed; the people you see on your tables will be the people you will share a dorm with. This also means the people in your year may not be in your classes any longer. As you may have noticed another change I will finish my explaining now. The house points will be awarded by tables, not houses, as the housing system is no longer in place. This means all teachers can award and take away points just like before but now they will no longer favour their own house, the same however, can not be said for individual students. The school day will also change but you will find out more about that in the morning. Now, I think that is all for now…..oh wait, the full list of banned objects can be found on Mr Filch's door. Now, settle down and tuck in.' with that the food appeared and everyone gave moans of delight, especially the older students, whilst the younger ones gave squeals of amazement as the food suddenly appeared on the plates in front of them. Everyone tucked in; not noticing the look that Harry and Draco shared with one another before joining the rest of the table in stuffing their faces with food. However Draco managed to make it sexy Harry will never know.

Later that evening, after the rest of the school had gone to their dormitories, Harry and Draco met with Dumbledore as he'd requested. Harry had received a note from the headmaster, it read;

Harry, Draco,

Please see me after diner, I seem to have lost many iced mice, and need your help finding them,

Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry Order of Merlin First Class

That was during dinner, so now the two of them were headed towards his office, Draco looking apprehensive while Harry tried, to no success, to calm his clearly distressed mate. The instinct was one he seemed unable to control, but he liked that. It let him know he would always be cared for, as Draco seemed to have the same problem. Eventually they arrived outside the statues of gargoyles, and Harry quickly said the password as if he'd done it plenty of time, though when Draco looked back through the years, he realised Harry probably had done this a million times before. He gave a small gasp when suddenly one statue, the one on his left, leapt aside to reveal a staircase; leading up to what he presumed was Dumbledore's office. Harry casually stepped onto the moving stair case and Draco quickly followed suit, not wishing to be apart from his mate, yet not wishing to know why they where here. Harry, sensing his mates worry, squeezed Draco's hand, before raising his free hand to raise the large, gold knocker twice. "Enter" called out Dumbledore, and it could have been Draco's imagination but the old man seemed to sound much older now than earlier. He seemed more tired and ill now. And Draco's suspicions were only fuelled more when Harry pushed open the heavy door and he lay eyes on the head for whom he had much respect for, even if he was often weary of what he was up to.

Dumbledore sat at his desk, appearing to be reading something of great importance. Harry gave Draco a look that said they should just amuse themselves until the head was ready for them. Draco immediately sat in the most comfortable chair he could find and proceeded to pull his mate into his lap, his fingers slowly caressing his back. Harry noticed a slight smile quickly grace the old man's features before disappearing just as quickly as it appeared. Draco remain oblivious to this, he was completely lost in what was his soul mate, bonded mate, best friend and companion. Harry noticed the look of bliss adorning Draco's face and promptly leant down to kiss perfectly pouted lips, said lips slowly caressed Harry's more than willing mouth. Suddenly remembering where they were, Harry reluctantly pulled away from Draco and at least had the good graces to blush and look ashamed with himself for losing his control at such a time. 'Don't stop on my account boys; I assure you I have other matters which I need to see to before we can discuss the matters presently on my mind.' Dumbledore's voice rang out in the suddenly all too quiet room, making both even more embarrassed at their previous activities. 'Now, if you will excuse me, it seems I am needed by professor Snape.' With that he made his exit, leaving the two boys once again free to do whatever their mind's conjured for them. However their loneliness was short lived as a few minutes later Dumbledore had arrived and sat at his desk, just staring ahead at the youths who sat before him.

'Now Harry, it seems you have disobeyed my wishes and have, despite my warnings, told Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley about your bond and relationship with Mr. Malfoy. Please, enlighten me as to why you have done such foolishness.' Harry at this point had the good graces to look ashamed at what he had done, but it was short lived as he decided it was time he did what _he wanted_. Not what was _expected_ of him.

'Professor, I see why you might be disappointed in me but Hermione and Ron are my best friends, and I would be even more foolish if I didn't think they would figure out something was wrong. I feel I can trust the two of them and I know they are just happy that I am finally truly happy with the way my life has planned out. I love Draco, and will **not** hide him away like I am ashamed of him. The idea is ludicrous and it simply will not happen. I love Draco and he loves me. That's it; there are no ifs or buts.' As Harry finished his little speech he simply looked at Draco and gave his hand a little squeeze.

'Well Harry, I can not say it came as a surprise to me that you told your best friends, and I can see just how much you both love each other. That you both felt like you would never have anything like this shows in how quickly you have both accepted that you are meant to be together. Because of this I feel it would be rude of me to say you must hide this. Therefore I am just going to say that I am happy for the both of you, and I wish you all the best. Now pip pip, go on, go. I do believe you have reason to celebrate, you will have tomorrow off to decide on your time table, and I feel you will make no headway in that anytime soon, the two of you can be quite…stubborn.' With that he gave the youngsters and smile before burying his face into paperwork again.

Draco took that literally and swept up his mate and proceeded to carry him out the room, making Harry laugh and burry his face into Draco's sweet smelling neck and proceed to kiss the even sweeter flesh there. Draco gave a small growl before putting Harry back on his feet so the two of them could walk to their new living quarters.

The east wing of the fourth floor had been completely transformed. Know for its ever changing rooms this did not surprise the couple. What did however surprise them was what they found inside the rooms. There was clearly a theme of luxury throughout. And it reminded both of the manor they had just come from. Their living space had four plush sofas and a small coffee table sat between them. They were arranged in a square, allowing all guests to be part of any conversations. Along the back wall were four desks, one for each of the students who will call it their home for the rest of their time at Hogwarts. Off the living space were three doors which lead to each bedroom. Each door had a name inscribed into it and Harry led Draco over to the one which read;

Draco & Harry

Slowly Draco opened the door to revel a queen sized four poster bed with silk black sheets. Harry sat on the edge of the bed and raised a hand to touch the mahogany wood. Black silk also hung from the wood, making it feel cut off from the rest of the room, as well as the rest of the world. Draco joined Harry on the bed; he could easily see the two shutting out everything and just enjoying each others company. He knew this would become their retreat to escape the outside world, even if just for a night. Slowly, Draco turned to straddle Harry's hips, teasing his lips and tongue with his own. He felt like he was drowning as he drank in Harry's taste as if he hadn't drank for weeks and his life depended on it. It seems he couldn't get close enough to his mate. He felt like even if he could climb inside him it still wouldn't be enough for him. But that was his problem; would it ever be enough for him? Draco didn't think it would, but he would try his damned hardest to prove his love to Harry. After the need to breath become too much Harry pulled away, ignoring Draco's pout, and trying but failing to ignore when he started to kiss, suck, nip, lick and bite at his neck. And he certainly couldn't stop himself becoming half-hard under Draco's ministrations. How ever, curiosity got the better of him and with one last nip from Draco's skilful mouth he was getting up, wanting to explore their room more. Two large chests with three large draws, both in mahogany to match the bed, it seemed to be the theme of their room. On top of one set of draws had the words 'I Will Finally Be Free When I think I Am Free…' Harry understood this right away. It meant that if you see yourself to be trapped, then you are. But if you see yourself to be free then you are. It is a mind game that many have yet to grasp. Draco Stood and inspected the other set of draws. On it said 'If Nothing Lasts Forever Will You Be My Never?' Draco also understood his inscription straight away. It was inspired by his bond with Harry, he was sure of it. The thought made his eyes well with tears that he was determined to not show Harry. They were happy tears but he didn't want his mate to become worried, he knew that Harry was known to over think after all. There was a large painting hanging next to a second door of the four Hogwarts founders. Harry quickly joined Draco and together they opened the door, Harry letting out a gasp.

Inside was a large walk in wardrobe, far larger than what Draco had at his manor and that was saying something. All their cloths and shoes had already been arranged and as Draco flicked through he decided he needed to take Harry shopping, and soon. Backing out of the room he went to open the last door, to reveal a large bathroom, in here the theme was gold and silver, unlike the wardrobe and the bedroom. A large bath stood in the middle of the room, large enough to fit at least five people. On the back wall was a walk in shower that could easily fit the two with much room to spare. Along the east wall were shelves, plenty to fit all of Draco's crazy products he insisted kept him looking like a God. Opposite the shelves were two sinks, suspended mid air. Once again their minds drifted to their future days here. Long soaks in the bath, sex in the shower, playful fights over Draco's 'Spa'.

They both knew they would be very happy here, but they also knew things had change, and they would keep heading in a direction they couldn't control. Times would get hard and tense, but what mattered was that they had this space, _their_ space. A space where they could focus on _them _not the outside world. A world that could burn and they wouldn't care as long as they had each other.

Very little was exchanged in the way of conversation, but the silence said everything they couldn't. Their love was felt all through their rooms as the two began to settle in.

'Draco, help me with putting all your so called miracle products away will you? They weigh two tonne…Anti-winkle cream? What the hell Draco, you have no wrinkles!' Harry knew this was going too far, even for the blond. Obsessed with his looks he was, but obsessed with _wrinkles_? Harry would never let him live this down.

'Shut up will you? I don't want to get wrinkles and _old_, it wouldn't suit me.' Harry could hear the defensiveness in his lover's voice and decided to give him a break.

'Well can you come help me anyways? Or ill be useless tomorrow and we still have to sort out our time tables.' Harry added the infamous puppy eyes he was known for among his old house mates.

It had worked a treat and soon enough they had finished and were relaxing on their large bed together, trying to start sorting out their timetables.

'Look, you want to be an Auror don't you? And I want to be a Potions Master, so it's fitting we'll take potions.'

'Fine but ill only take it if you take Arithmacy and let me have a free period that hour, you know me, it'll take me forever to keep up with our homework load, and yours is always done in minutes, I want some us time, _with out_ me doing homework.'

'Jesh, are you always this _demanding_?' Draco was becoming frustrated and just wanted this to be over.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Draco's words had really hurt Harry, but he was determined to hold his own ground.

'Look that came out wrong I…'

'No, I think that came out just right' Harry's words cutting across his mates. 'So why don't you finish your thought and tell me how you really feel yeah. So what is it…am I a _burden_ to you, is this all a silly game? Lets humiliate Harry cause I can?' with that he promptly spun on his heals and walked out, slamming their bedroom door behind him, tears stinging his eyes. He didn't know where he was going, or what he'd even thought. He knew though that he had over reacted, Draco just wanted to spend time with him, not worrying about the up coming year. But he just couldn't help it. All through his life he'd had to deal with people using him, wanting him to save their world, no mater the cost to his own. He knew he had messed up, but the thought of Draco using him came and once it was in his head he had no choice but to act on impulse, he was after all, a former Gryffindor, and they were known for rushing into things. He hoped he would be forgiven, but he also knew it would take a long time until he would completely get over his fears and doubts, he just hoped Draco would stick around that long.

Draco cried.

For the first time though, he didn't care. He cried for his mate, for the mistake he'd made. He cried for pain he felt in his heart, telling him his mate needed him, but needed his space, it was telling him that Harry was falling apart, tearing himself in half. He punched the wall, threw a few dozen pillows. It didn't help. That didn't surprise him. Slowly he calmed, wondering out to their living room, in the hopes of finding Granger. She knew him better than he did. Though he was loathing admitting it, he needed and wanted her help. If anyone knew how to fix this it would be her. He just hoped she wouldn't kill him when she found out just what had happened between them both. His mind wondered on the short journey, he thought of how far he had come in such a short amount of time. It was like he was a new person. _No, not new, just changed_ a voice inside him said. And that was right. He wasn't a new person. He was still him, with the same short temper. He still said meaningless words when provoked and those words still held the same venom, and still stung like always. He had changed in some ways though. He was calmer now for one. And he tended to let people see who he was, not who he pretended to be. Yes he still threw his mask up when hurt, but more and more people were slowly starting to notice few changes in his persona. Harry especially noticed these changes. And secretly he felt quite proud inside, _he _was responsible for those changes in Draco. No one else. Draco was finally done with living in his father's shadow. He didn't want to be a death eater; he never believed all that pure blood crap Lucious would spout at him at every chance he got.

Hermione was stunned when she walked into the common room, and that shock carried on as she entered her and Ron's room, she knew they would share, it was obvious. But she never expected their rooms to be so lavishly decorated. It was luxury in its prime. Slowly she walked over to the large bed which stood in the middle of the room and just lay there; that is, until Draco Malfoy decided to know at the door, disturbing her peaceful thinking time. She got up and was prepared with her annoyed face, until she saw who it was and that said person had clearly been crying she just hoped Harry was ok. However, Draco's next words had her on high alert

An: ever so sorry at how long it's taken me to get this chapter out. And I've left it on a cliff hanger because I have writers block I really am sorry but real life's taken over. Exams, coursework….the like. And this is going to be my routine for the next few months….writing has to take a back seat in my life at the moment. But please know that I haven't forgot about this story, it's just taken a while to get to it. Thank you for everyone who has me on their alerts/favorite list please review though reviews are like gold dust and make me want to write more so review and I'll post more

Jennifer


End file.
